


A Look in the Mirror

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Missing Scene, Pining, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Elena musing about what might have been, what could still be. Unresolved sexual tension in a missing scene from S1 Ep3.





	A Look in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



The silence of the now dead line allowed Elena to daydream about what it would have been like if she was in Berlin with Eve instead of Bill. 

Walking arm in arm down the street to the shop. She would help Eve pick out something a little less utilitarian. They would laugh together over her boring undergarments. Elena would file away how even more stunning Eve was with nothing but her bra and knickers on. When Eve asked her, “How do I look?” she would try to hide her blush behind her coffee, and her attraction behind a joke about how she couldn’t look any more disheveled than usual.

Her phone buzzed in her hand, saving her from herself. The vibration gave her a start and she nearly toppled her coffee onto her keyboard. This new office was really bloody tiny. 

“Are you alright?” Kenny asked.

“Yes, yes. I’m fine,” Elena said exasperated, not making eye contact with him. She didn’t need someone looking out for her. In the last few days he’d turned into a puppy, she pet his head once and he kept coming back for more.

She looked at her phone to see what the offending alert was. She had a text from Eve. When she opened it there was an image file and Eve’s text: _What do you think? Too flashy?_

Elena had started unconsciously tapping her foot while she waited for the image to download and render. The service was shit in this office too. She probably shouldn’t have expected too much from an off the books black op but she did expected more from Carolyn. Finally the image loaded and Elena sucked in her breath. She locked her phone screen, dropped her phone into her pocket and headed for the door.

“Are you sure you're okay?” Kenny called after her, but she was already halfway down the stairs. 

Her whole body was tingling and when she finally got out onto the stoop. She let the door close behind her and just fell against the wall. She would probably regret that later, grungy as their building was. The office had suddenly become suffocating. Even now that she was down on the street, she felt hot and restless. She fingered the edge of her turtleneck, trying to get some air. 

After her breathing started to return to normal and the air of the street cooled her nerves, she slid her phone out of her coat pocket and unlocked it. There Eve was, standing in front of a dressing room mirror in a dark teal dress. The dress was the epitome of a plunging neckline. And, to Elena’s surprise, she could see Eve’s bra showing, pale pink and lacy. _Fuck me_ , she thought as her head leaned back against the wall. She closed her eyes and chuckled to herself at her own double entendre.

Elena took a few deep breaths, contemplating her reply. She opened her eyes and typed out: _Jin will love it. Be careful._ Then she deleted that last part and hit send.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Peri222 for betaing this fic for me.


End file.
